What If
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: What would happen if the Centre was never built? Would Jarod and Miss Parker still have met?


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

This is a what if story and in it I'm putting in what would of happened if there was no Centre, no death of Catherine Parker and Jarod was never taken from his family and all of that. Also, in this story Gemini and Ethan was never born because there is no Centre.   


What if.   
By: 24 

Jarod walked out of his parent's house and towards his girlfriend's house. They just started high school and Jarod had finally asked Madeline to be his girlfriend. They had met as children when Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker and Madeline Parker had moved right beside the Russell house. Madeline and him had hit it off right in the beginning and were becoming fast friends and that friendship grew into love as they grew older. Madeline's twin brother Bobby and Jarod's little brother Kyle were friends and like to get into a lot of mischief. Emily was the quiet one in the family and she was also the baby of the family. She loved to follow her brothers and their friends around, but most often then not they would tell her to go home. 

Jarod walked into the house as Madeline opened the door. He could hear noises coming from the living room and went in where Kyle and Bobby were playing video games. 

"Hi Bobby." 

"Hi Jarod." 

Madeline and Jarod walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Mrs. Parker was baking Chocolate Chip cookies. 

"Jarod do you want a cookie? I just took them out of the oven." 

"Thank you." 

He grabbed one from the baking rack and ate one. "These are very good." He said as he grabbed another one. 

"I better get some of these to the boys or else they won't get any." Mrs. Parker teased Jarod. "You sure have a sweet tooth." She said as she smiled. 

"I love junk food." He said as he smiled back. 

"I know you do and not just junk food, but candy as well." 

"It's very good." 

"Well don't eat to much or else you'll ruin your appetite." 

"I don't think that will be a problem with me." 

When Mrs. Parker left to bring Bobby and Kyle cookies they slipped out the back door and made their way to the chair that was out in the garden. They talked about different things as they sat side by side. They were just about to kiss when Mrs. Parker came out into the backyard. 

"Jarod your mom want both you and Kyle back home." 

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Parker." 

Jarod turned to Madeline and kissed her. "I've got to go." 

"I'll see you tomorrow or maybe later." 

"Bye Madeline." He said as he loped towards the house. 

"Bye Jarod." She said as she watched him go. 

She went back inside the house and watched as Jarod went out the door and into his own house. They were lucky because they lived side by side and they didn't have to go far to see each other. Many of her friends were jealous because she was dating Jarod. 

*****   
The Next Day.   
Russell House. 

Jarod, Madeline, Kyle and Emily were sitting in the living room watching a movie, eating popcorn and drinking soda. Jarod and Madeline were on the couch holding hands; Kyle and Emily were sitting on the ground. 

After the movie they decided to play a game and Jarod was winning. 

"Madeline that was your mother. It's time to go home." 

"We're playing a game, Mom." 

"After the game, Jarod." 

"Okay." 

After Jarod won the game he walked Madeline home and then made his way back home. 

*****   
Years Later.   
Mr. and Mrs. Jarod Russell House. 

They walked into their house carrying their new son who they named Charles Eugene Russell into the house. They carried the baby up to the new room that they had remodeled for the baby and put him in the crib. They both watched their new son sleep in the crib and made their way to the living room. 

"Thank you so much for giving me one of the greatest gifts. The first gift that you gave me was when you accepted my proposal and the second was our son in his room. We now are blessed." 

"We are aren't we? Who would of guessed that when we met as children so long ago that we would get married and have a child. A child who we would love dearly." 

"We were meant to be together. It is our destiny to be together." 

"You are right." She said as she hugged her husband and kissed him.   


The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
